


Not the same warmth

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death from Old Age, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, old Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco keeps up with his routine but the sun just isn't quite as warm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Not the same warmth

**Author's Note:**

> November Drabble Challenge is here and I swung all the way back to angst.  
Prompt: Warmth  
WC: 311
> 
> Alice, this one is for you, because we have to believe that love can last a lifetime. And if it doesn't you have friends to fall back on.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his face up towards the sun, breathing slowly in the mid spring morning. He sat on Harry’s favourite bench for a while, soaking up the light, his walking cane resting next to him on the stone seat. 

After a while he placed his palms on the cold stone and pushed himself up, his old bones creaking in protest as he reached for his cane with a heavy sigh. He didn’t have the patience to dawdle on that bench when Harry wasn’t next to him to remind him how his bones needed to be in the sun every once in a while.

Draco made his way slowly on the stone path into the garden to Harry’s flower beds. The lilies were already blooming and they were as beautiful as ever. Harry never said but Draco knew he loved how there was always a vase in the parlour with fresh lilies from the garden. Draco had mastered preservation charms to make sure he wouldn’t have to cut more than necessary.

He pulled out a tiny pair of pruning shears and picked the most beautiful blooms, arranging them in the crook of his arm, taking the short walk back to the house carefully balancing the flowers. It was a practiced routine, after so many years Draco wasn’t going to stop just because Harry had a new address.

The sun was high over him as he laid the bouquet on the simple grave, resting his hand on the tombstone, dark and sun warmed. He knew that after eighty-five years together he wouldn’t be away from Harry for long, he was 110 after all, and his heart was calling him from the other side. Until then though, he would sit on their bench and take care of his flowers, but without Harry, the sun just didn’t have the same warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? Were they good tears? How do you feel about old characters?  
Let me know in the comments below or in [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) ask box.


End file.
